1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to limited slip differentials and more particularly to a preloaded limited slip differential in which there is a maximum torque bias between the two axle shafts when the differential is at rest or is operating at a low speed.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents show differentials of the limited slip type: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,546,958 Altmann dated Dec. 15, 1970; 3,886,813 Baremore dated June 3, 1975; and 3,894,446 Snoy et al dated July 15, 1975. These three patents all show preloaded differentials, the first two being automatically preloaded while the third is preloaded upon manual selection by the operator of the vehicle in which it is located.